Triple Threat
by greeklightning
Summary: Three Maryland kids discover their half-blood identities and make their way to Camp Half-Blood, where a battle awaits them. T for action violence.
1. Hallway Hubbub

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**A/N: Harry has ADHD, although it is not mentioned in the chapter. **

* * *

It was the last day of school before Winter Break at Weisemer Boarding School in Baltimore, Maryland. Todd Greenbank walked down the hallway to his first period class, world history. Todd had sandy hair and was wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans. Harry Sammerson, the school bully, stormed down the hallway, pushing kids out of the way as he walked to his first period class, also world history. Harry was wearing a white T-shirt, a leather jacket the same shade of black as his hair, and blue jeans. Heather Brightly hurried down the hallway to her first period class, which was, coincidentally, world history. Heather was an average height seventh grader with braces who was wearing a yellow jacket and blue jeans from a popular store at the mall.

As Todd walked down the hall, Harry grabbed his shoulders and shoved him up against the wall. "Get out of my way, punk!" He shouted at Todd. Just then, Heather hurried down the hall, which seemed to distract Harry's attention away from his current victim. "Hey Heather," Harry said, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Heather, who was annoyed that Harry had yet again found her after she had been attempting to avoid him, replied, "Harry, how many times have you asked that?"

"Um… about 48," he said.

"About 16 times when you pinned me against the wall," Todd muttered.

"What did you say?" demanded Harry as he lifted Todd up off the ground.

"Nothing!" Todd gasped, giving his convincing "I'm-innocent-so-leave-me-alone smile" as soon as Harry put him down.

"Well, Harry," Heather continued, "Why would I answer differently this time?"

"Because you could have had a change of heart," Harry said, pathetically.

Heather walked away, rolling her eyes.

"I think I'll go now," Todd said as he escaped to class.

Harry continued shoving more kids toward the walls as he made his way to class.

As the students entered their class, their teacher, Ms. Straughn, droned on about the Crusades, and handed out worksheets. Heather and Todd, who both had dyslexia, barely paid any attention (which the doctor said was part of ADHD) and stared at their worksheets meaninglessly. Meanwhile, Harry shot spitballs at Gregory Young, a kid with a slight limp, who was Harry's number one bullying target.

"Can anyone answer number one for me?" Ms. Straughn asked. "Mr.Greenbank, how about you?"

Todd shook his head. "I can't read it very clearly," he replied.

"Ms. Brightly?" the teacher asked.

"Same reason," she said.

Ms. Straughn continued, "Mr. Sammerson, how—"

"Yes?" Harry lifted his head up as soon as he heard his name, shooting a spitball at the teacher's beehive hairdo.

"Detention!" the teacher announced.

"Ha!" Todd shouted at Harry, and accidentally lost his grip on his pencil, which also landed right in the teacher's monstrous hair.

"The same for you, Mr. Greenback," Mrs. Straughn said sternly, getting out the detention slips from her desk.

"They-they were just accidents," Gregory stammered out, trying to protect the two.

"Yeah you can't give somebody detention for that," Heather protested.

"You two, detention," the distraught Ms. Straughn shouted. "All four of you, in my room, after school immediately!"

As the bell rang for second period, the rest of the class rushed out of the door while Heather and Gregory took their time gathering their school supplies. As they left, they heard their teacher mumble something about how she hated kids with dyslexia and ADHD.

"You know," Heather mentioned to Gregory as they walked down the hall, "sometimes Ms. Straughn just doesn't seem human."

"You are right about that," Gregory said. But the way he said it was odd, it was different from his usual tone. It seemed very serious.

Heather slipped into the girl's bathroom, alone with her thoughts. _That was probably nothing. And besides, this detention might not be so bad._

She was wrong about that. Very wrong.


	2. Hooliganish Hooligans

**Dislcaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan, but Harry, Gregory, Heather, and Todd are my original characters. **

* * *

The bell had just rung, signaling the end of tenth period at Weisemer Boarding School. The students all walked to their dorms, except for Harry, Todd, Heather, and Gregory, who were serving detention.

As Todd strolled in the door, he asked Ms. Straughn, "Why are there four chairs in here instead of the normal thirty?"

Ms. Straughn paused before answering. "Because Mrs. Worthington had to borrow some of the chairs for her foreign language class today. They're learning the basics of Pig Latin," the teacher explained.

Everyone stared at Ms. Straughn, then across the hall to Mrs. Worthington's room, which seemed like it was empty.

"Wouldn't other kids serving detention need the chairs?" Gregory asked.

"No, there are no other kids serving detention with me today" Ms. Straughn replied, "I told them to come here on the next school day.""Why?" Heather asked.

"Because there weren't any chairs!" the teacher shouted.

"And why did you give Mrs. Worthington the chairs if you needed them?" Gregory asked, puzzled.

"Because no kids would come!" shouted the teacher.

"And why would no kids come?" asked Heather.

"Because there aren't any chairs!" the teacher shouted, louder this time."Anyway let's take a seat," Todd said, trying to avoid letting the conversation get any crazier since the teacher kept talking in circles.

The students took their seats peacefully (if you consider them breaking out in a fight about who had to sit closest to Ms. Straughn and who got to sit closer to the window peaceful).

"Now," Ms. Straughn began to ask, "Why are you children here today?"

"Because we were naughty," Harry said, knowing the correct response after being in detention several times before.

"Good, Harry. If I liked you better you would get a cookie. Now, I am going to monitor the hallway to make sure no hooligan does something, um…, well, hooliganish. Or as Mrs. Worthington's class would say, '_ooliganishhay'_. Now, I want you children to sit back, not talk, and not move. OK!" The teacher shouted.

The children nodded so hard you could hear their necks crack. As Ms. Straughn left, Gregory immediately ran to the window and opened it up.

"Gregory, what are you doing? We're not supposed to get up," Heather whispered.

"I have a bad feeling about this detention," Gregory whispered back, "If we have to escape, we can use the window and jump onto the tree."

Immediately, the three other children looked at each other with wide eyes and scared faces. Five minutes passed, then ten, and then fifteen. Finally, after half an hour, the teacher came in muttering about hooliganish hooligans.

"Students, I would like you to come outside. We need to have some fresh air," Ms. Straughn said.

"Children, there is one thing I want you to do right now," the teacher said as soon as they arrived outdoors. The children nodded, and the teacher shouted "Die!"

All of a sudden, Ms. Straughn transformed into a monster. A fury, to be exact. The children screamed as the teacher, or rather, monster, swooshed down at them.

"Quick!" Gregory shouted, "In the van!"

"What van?" Harry asked, dodging sharp claws.

"Follow me!" Gregory shouted, as the fury swooshed down at them again.

Gregory led them to a car, which they promptly jumped into as the fury dived bombed them. He got behind the wheel and started driving recklessly through the parking lot.  
"You know about Greek mythology?" Gregory asked, without pausing for an answer. "Well, it's real. I'll explain once we get to New York. We'll be safe there."

Todd, Heather, and Harry were too stunned to speak. As soon as the van left the parking lot, it crashed into a pile of 26 desks.

"FYI, there was no Pig Latin class," Gregory said, putting the van in reverse and driving over the median to the main road.

The children just nodded.

"We'll hit the interstate soon and head to New York City. From there we will go to Camp Half-Blood, where you'll meet other half-bloods. Until then, we just have outrun her," Gregory explained, pointing back behind the van to the fury, who was shouting "DIE!" at them.

Finally, Todd came out of his trance and said, "I have three questions for you. One, what is a half-blood? Two, why can't anyone else see Ms. Straughn trying to kill us? And three, are we going to die?!"

Gregory quickly replied with, "A half-blood, or demigod, is a person who is half human and half Greek god. Mortals cannot see through the mist, which is something that obscures them from the magical world. A few mortals can see through the mist, though. And, if we're not lucky, we may die."

Todd felt faint. Behind them, the children could hear Ms. Straughn shout "Die, die, die! Come here to die!"

Then Todd fainted.

About two hours later, Todd had already woken up and the fury was still in hot pursuit. "Where are we?" Todd asked.

"We should be around Philadelphia by now," Gregory said. "We can't stop until Ms. Straughn is out of the way."

Suddenly, the fury got a second wind and moved closer to the van. "Die, die, die!" she shouted, climbing onto the roof of the van.

Then, the weirdest thing happened. A few yards in front of them, a tree grew out of nowhere. Gregory slammed on the brakes and the fury was flown forward, her beak impaled into the tree. Gregory hopped out of the van with a knife from the glove compartment. He went over to the fury and stabbed her, causing the form to disappear into of thin air.

When Gregory hopped back in the van, he told the kids, "Celestial bronze. Kills or wounds monsters, demigods, and gods. Demigods die if struck in a fatal area, and the gods are immortal. Monsters can be killed, but they cannot die. They will eventually reform. Got it?" The kids just nodded out of fear.

The clan eventually stopped a restaurant to eat. When the waitress came up she asked "Do you kids have a parent with you?"

"I'm their legal guardian, Gregory said. "Don't ask, I was always short as a kid."

"OK," the waitress said, confused, but she seated them anyway. "What would you like to order?"

Gregory ordered the fresh fruit bowl and the veggie delight. Heather requested the Caesar salad and spaghetti. Harry ordered a T-bone steak and chicken wings. Todd got a hamburger and French fries. They paid the waitress with Grover's credit card and walked out of the restaurant, with Harry complaining about not getting anything for dessert.

"We should get to New York either by tonight or by tomorrow morning. You guys go to sleep," Gregory instructed as they drove out of the restaurant parking lot.

The kids did as they were told, although Harry grumbled for awhile, and Gregory drove on.

A few hours into the night, Heather woke up and asked, "Can we go to the bathroom?" Todd and Harry, who were light sleepers, woke up at Heather's voice and added their own pleas for a restroom break. Gregory pulled over to a _"Welcome to New York"_ rest stop. Todd, Harry, and Heather went to the bathroom while Gregory picked up a map of New York in the visitor's center.

As the four walked outside into the night air, they were confronted by the largest dog they had ever seen. It was a black mastiff, the size of a horse, and it had its eyes on them.


	3. Battle of the Rest Stop

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**Anyway this chapter is very short. I'll try to update soon.**

* * *

"What is that thing?" Heather shouted. The dog was getting closer to them.

"It's a hellhound," Gregory exclaimed. "It's another monster. It wants to eat us. I suggest we run!"

The group started to run, but they were too late. The hellhound pounced on Gregory. Then, its eyes moved to Todd as he bit his leg. The injury wasn't so bad, but it was bleeding. Todd started to hop around on one leg while the hellhound was chasing him. Meanwhile Harry and Heather dashed back to the van.

"What do we do?" Heather shouted.

"We use that knife from the glove compartment!" Harry shouted back as Todd started breaking apart a vending machine and throwing the food at the monster to slow it down.

The two started looking through the glove compartment. There was a map of the East Coast, a tour book for Butte, Montana, a bobble head of Zeus, a half-finished sudoku, and a book entitled "_How to Impress Your Dryad_". Finally, Harry found the knife.

"I got it!" He shouted. He walked out of the van to where the hellhound was confronting Todd. "Hey, tuna breath, come on over here!" The hellhound turned its attention away from Todd (who was throwing rolls of toilet paper at it) and it started to charge at Harry. Harry ran at the monster, and stabbed it inbetween the eyes. It yelped, and then turned to dust.

Todd came up, limping on his bad foot. "We need to get away from here fast."

They scooped up Gregory, who was unconscious, and got in the van.

Heather then asked, "Does anybody know how we can get out of here if our driver is out cold?"

"That won't be a problem", Todd stated. "We're out of gas."

The kids pushed the van to the closest gas station and filled up the tank. The owners of the gas station were kind enough to let them stay there overnight, since Gregory was still out. They slept in the van and came up with a plan. They would stay here until Gregory woke up. Then they would go to camp.

"At about two in the morning Gregory started screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Hellhound! Get it away!" About thirty seconds later he got a grip on reality. "Wow. What happened? Two A.M.?! How is it this late?!" He looked over at the kids, who, surprisingly, were still asleep. He looked down at the floor and saw the sudoku from the glove compartment. "Wait a minute," he said. "Something isn't right. This one should be an eight!" Then he started driving through New York.


	4. Welcome to Camp

It was close to seven in the morning when Todd woke up. He was lying on white sheets, with concerned looking faces sitting around the bed. He recognized Gregory, Heather, and Harry, but there were two other people he didn't know. One was a girl about his age with blonde hair. The other was somebody who resembled Gregory with his goat legs, only taller.

"Where-where am I?" Todd asked groggily.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood," said the girl with blonde hair. "In the infirmary. That bite on your leg was pretty bad."

Todd hopped out of the bed and started limping around the room, trying to work through his confusion. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Well," Gregory started to say, "If you can remember, you were attacked by Ms. Straughn, and then we got in the van, and then the tree-". He was interrupted by the other Gregory-like-creature.

"Gregory, he knows what happened." The kid turned his attention back to Todd, who has sat down on the bed again. "Todd, when we made it here, you and your friends carried you to the infirmary while you were asleep. We gave you some nectar and ambrosia, which helped you heal. Now come on and we will give you the tour. Oh, and by the way, I'm Grover and this is Annabeth." Grover pointed to the blonde girl.

"Hi," Annabeth said. "Let's start the tour."

Annabeth was a good tour guide. She showed the three new kids the Big House, the volleyball courts, the arts and crafts building, the amphitheater, the climbing wall, the lake, the beach, the woods, the stables, the armory, the arena, and last but not least, the cabins.

"Wow, what are those?" Heather asked in amazement when she saw them.

"Those are the cabins," Annabeth explained. "Each one represents an Olympian."

"Which is which?" Harry asked.

"Well," Annabeth started out, "Cabin one is Zeus, two is Hera, three is Poseidon, then Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and, finally, Dionysus. But during World War II, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made an oath to not have any children since there was a prophecy that one of their children will either destroy or save Olympus. Zeus was the fist to break the oath. His daughter, Thalia, was turned into that pine tree you saw on the way here. Then Poseidon had Percy Jackson, who is still alive. Also, Hera and Artemis are maidens, so they don't have any children. Now," Annabeth said, taking a large breath, "Let's go meet Mr. D and Chiron."

The four walked over to the Big House, where the saw a man and a guy who was part-human and part-horse playing cards. "Mr. D, Chiron, this is Heather Brightly, Harry Sammerson, and Todd Greenback. They are our new campers."

"Meriwether Slightly, Barry Patterson, Troy Greenbriar, welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Mr. D said unenthusiastically.

"Dionysus, will you _ever_ get the name of a camper correctly?" asked Chiron before turning back to the campers. "Heather, Harry, and Todd, we are very happy to have you here at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth, will you please take our new campers to cabin eleven? And make sure Conner and Travis fill them in on the war."

"Ok," Annabeth agreed. "C'mon lets go to your new cabin. I promise you that you'll have lots of fun here." After exiting the Big House, Annabeth led the three other campers to one of the cabins which was seemingly the oddest of the bunch, and took them inside.

"Everyone, we have three new campers, Heather, Harry, and Todd. And Shane, they're undetermined."

A kid in the back groaned.

"Conner, Travis, come over here!" Annabeth yelled as she closed the door, leaving the three in the cabin.

Soon two kids who looked like fraternal twins walked up. "I'm Conner Stoll.""And I'm Travis Stoll," the other one said.

"And we're the cabin leaders of the Hermes cabin. And no, we are not twins," said Conner. "We'll show you to your bunks."

The kids placed their stuff on some random beds.

"You'll stay here until your Olympian parent claims you. Then you'll move to their respective cabin. Get comfortable. Tomorrow you'll get your daily schedules," Travis stated.

But before tomorrow, the three new campers had a long day ahead of them.


	5. Morning at Camp

It was morning in New York. The sun was shining, like it always is at Half-blood Hill and one by one half-bloods were waking up to greet the day. Heather rolled over on her top bunk, and fell out of her bed, on to the floor. She slowly lifted up her blindfold and rolled back over. Amelia, her bunkmate, who arrived a few weeks earlier and was not yet claimed, got up out of bed and tripped over Heather.

"Girl, what are you doin' on the floor?" said the grumpy Amelia, putting her lime green nightcap under her pillow.

"I fell", said Heather, still recovering and in a groggy tone." Amelia lifted Heather up to her feet. "I could really go for a cappuccino right now. Where is the closest Starbucks?"

"Um… you're in a camp in the woods in New York, miles from the city.

"New York IS the Starbuck's capital of the world. I got that from CNN."

"You got that from a news channel? I myself prefer NBC."

"Oh, no. CNN is what we call this caffeine-addicted girl at our school. Her real name is Cindy Nancy Nightly. NBC is her cousin. Nathaniel Benjamin Crabs.

"What is the name of another cousin, FOX?"

"How did you know?!"

Amelia shook her head in disbelief and said, "Well, here comes Mr. Violent himself up and ready."

Right on cue, Harry extended his arms and woke up. "Hi Heather how was your sleep." His words started to blend together with excitement. "Soareyoureadyfortodayiamwanttosittogetherforbreakfastmaybelunchordinnerand*gaspwheeze*wecanhavefunareyouopenfridaymaybesaturdaysundaymondaytuesdaywednesdaythursdayfriday and go punk!" Harry, of course was talking to his bunkmate Todd, who had just stumbled out of his upper bunk.

"You know Harry, I have thought about your behavior recently and I have decided to shrug off any insult you give me," Todd explained.

"Can you shrug off this?," Harry said, trying to pull down Todd's pants but missing, toppling onto the wall, and pulling a sheet down on top of him. The results: a tough boy on the floor covered by a bed sheet screaming like a baby and squirming around.

"So immature," said Todd as he walked away.

"What was that for?!" yelled Harry. "Come back you wimp! You are such a geek. You set off my asthma. Now I have to look for my inhaler since I lost it in this crummy cabin." Harry stomped away, red with embarrassment and anger.

"I'm pretty sure he left it next to his brain," whispered Amelia. "Let's go have breakfast."

The camp went to the dining hall, and was greeted with breakfast.

"Our cabin is lucky, troops," exclaimed Conner. We have been randomly chosen to try out a new cereal made by the nymphs. It is called Nect-Os." Conner was pulling out a box that had Nect-Os scrawled in big letters and a picture of Zeus holding up a gold medal and standing on a cereal bowl. "So, let me be the first to try it," stated Conner as he poured some of the cereal into his bowl. "Now we add milk --" but Conner was cut off, for as soon as milk made contact with the cereal everything in the bowl spontaneously combusted. Conner with black soot stuck on him everywhere and his hair pointed and sticking back. "Doctor," cried the extremely burnt Conner as he fell back. On cue, a group of nymphs came with a stretcher and carried him away.

"So I guess the nymphs new cereal is a _bomb_," said Todd, laughing hysterically as everyone else at the table stared at him. "You get it? You know -- it blew up like a bomb and-"

"We get it!" shouted Clarisse from the Ares table clear across the Mess Hall.

"Anyway," continued Chiron. "Today we will be playing Capture the Fag. The teams are Hermes and Ares." Shouting occurred at the two tables. "Hermes gets Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Artemis, and Ares gets everybody else." More shouts were heard. "Let the day begin!"


	6. Capture the Flag

**The long-awaited chapter 6! R&R.**

**_Contest:_**

_I will give props to whoever answers this correctly first (by reviewing a story):_

_You are in the Amazon Rain Forest when a native tribe captures you. They say that you can say one phrase. If it is true, then they boil you and eat you alive. If it is false, then they tie you to a tree and shoot arrows at you. You want to live, so what can you say to keep you alive?_

* * *

"Commence!" shouted Chiron to signal the start of the capture the flag game.

It wasn't the best day for Capture the Flag. It was cold, wet, and snowy. But the fiery spirit of the campers could have melted the snow. Heather and Amelia were on border duty. They enjoyed the game. Amelia knew the Ares cabin's strategies better than Heather, so she countered some attacks, knocking numerous campers into the creek. In the distance was fierce battling between the two opposing sides.

"This is really fun," Heather shouted to Amelia, since the clanging of swords and battle cries drowned out quiet noises.

"I know. Wait, Heather, behind you!"

"What?!

"Behind you!

"WHAT?!

"BEHIND YOU!"

But Amelia's warning was too late. A camper from the Apollo cabin pushed Heather out of the way to head for the flag.

"Nobody messes with my girl!" shouted Harry from far away. He ran up and tackled the camper, named Joe. Joe pulled out his sword and tried to strike Harry, but Harry countered. The two were in a fierce battle. Eventually Harry struck Joe's sword so hard, it split in two. Joe ran back to the other side. He walked back over to Heather and Amelia. "You two stay on watch. I'll try to get the flag.

**Todd's POV**

It was a game of Capture the Flag. Uncomfortable conditions made this a brutal game.I sneaked around from my side across the creek. I could not be spotted, or else the consequences will be brutal, and I would have failed service to my team. I snuck around a tree, but was spotted! Fortunately, it was only a child of Aphrodite. They were on my team.

"You're new here, right?" she questioned me.

I nodded. "My name is Todd."

"I'm Silena. Leader of the Aphrodite cabin. I don't want to get dirty, but I found where the flag is. It's over on top of Zues' Fist."

"OK," I said. Silena walked past me. She was obviously a child of Aphrodite. She was the second prettiest girl I've ever seen. Anyway, I had a mission. As I snuck behind Trees to get to Zues' rock in the distance (which looked more like a poop pile), I met up with Travis.

"Hey Travis, how's Connor?" I whispered in fear of getting caught.

"Still in the infirmary. Do you know where the flag is?"  
"Yeah, it's on top of Zues' fist."

"Well, then C'mon."

We approached the rock formation and climbed up it. Once reaching the top, we could see all. I grabbed the flag and we climbed down, to be met by an unwelcome welcoming party. Our opponents were surrounding us. Campers armed with weapons.

"On the count of three," Travis whispered, "we attack.

"But how do we attack?"

"Just follow my lead."

"What?"

"One… two…THREE!"

And in the situation of Travis and Todd, all chaos was let loose.

**Heather's POV**

I was still on border duty. Amelia and I were just talking, and occasionally chasing off anybody who tried to take our flag. Then, Annabeth came up. Her armor was dented and she had bruises and cuts on her face. Nothing surprising at Half-Blood Hill.

"Hey guys," she said, "any word about the flag?

"Nope," Amelia and I said in unison.

"Well if you do then tell me."

"Hey guys," shouted Silena, "that Todd kid is getting the flag. It's on Zues' Fist"

"Well I guess it is under control," I said, while tripping a kid into the creek. Amelia and I continued our conversation while Annabeth was fighting him. He was weak. And he looked familiar.

"Harry!" I shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"I was crossing the border and you tripped me," he replied.

"Well get up!"

"Man, you look pretty when you're angry."

I pulled him up out of the creek by his ear. "Go." I said. "Now."

He left, red with embarrassment. "Are you open on Satur—"

"Now."

**Todd's POV**

I have never seen anything like this before in my life. I was running through a crowd. I paid no attention to the flag but on just getting out. Travis and I were running for our lives. We finally got out of the mob. The opposing team was chasing after us.

"Where's the flag!" I shouted to him.

"I don't have it."

"WHAT! Where is it?!"

"I saw Malcolm behind the crowd."

"Who is he?!"

"A child of Athena. He's on our side. I gave the flag to him while we were running through the crowd." Just then Malcolm came up, holding the flag.

"Here take it. They saw me. They must think I still have it," Malcolm said, handing me the flag. "I gotta go."

I ran, knowing that a camper might come out and attack me at any minute. I was approaching the border, flag in my hands. Nothing could stop me now.

**Heather's POV**

"Who's that in the distance? Is it an opponent?" Amelia asked.

"No," I said, "it looks a lot like Todd. I hope he got the flag and—uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?"

"Uh-oh THAT." I said, pointing to Todd. Then, Harry zoomed in front of us, crossing the border into enemy territory, sword in hand.

**Todd's POV**

I can never recall a time in which I have run faster than I had right now. Nothing could stop me. Except Harry was charging straight at me, sword in hand. I braced myself. I wasn't moving. I heard something coming from behind me.

**Harry's POV**

The wimp was bracing himself for a sword impact. What a loser. I wasn't going to strike him, just get the kid behind him trying to take the flag. I wouldn't lose this thing, but his cowering let the enemy get up closer. "So stupid," I muttered to myself.

**Todd's POV**

Harry was heading straight for me. Or at least he was. He swerved around me, at got in a sword battle with the other camper. "Run!" he shouted to me. It took me a while to perceive the message, but I ran like crazy after that. I was fifty feet away and then…

**Heather's POV**

Todd tripped. Over a pebble. How uncoordinated. How do you trip over a pebble? I shook my head in disbelief. He was fifty feet away and unconscious. Then this one Athena kid named Malcolm came up. He was running like crazy and looking behind him. Chasing after him was most of the opposing side heading for the unconscious Todd and the flag.

Why is it when you are close to getting something, you lose everything at the last minute?

Fortunately, we were saved. Harry finished the sword fight, did a somersault over to the flag, picked it up, and ran, with many people behind him. He leaped over the creek and landed on our side, flag in hand. We had won! Everyone was staring at him, not because he had won the game for us, but because he had something over his head.

**Harry's POV**

Everyone was staring at me. Well, not at me, but at something above me. A spear, to be exact, made up out of mist.

I had been claimed by Ares, the god of war.

**Gregory's POV**

Harry had been claimed by Ares. I had to tell Chiron the news. Harry was claimed, and… Todd became unconscious, tripping over a pebble. Who trips over a pebble? It is really stupid and GAHthud (I tripped over a small rock. Not a pebble, a small rock. There is a difference.)

**Chiron's POV**

Gregory came over, to me, filled with excitement.

"Chiron, sir Harryhasbeenslusluslu. Or at least that is what he sounded like, since he was talking so fast.

"Whoa, my lad. Slow down," I said to him.

"Harry was claimed by Ares."

"He was? Let's get him settled."

**Narrator's POV**

Harry was packing up. He was going to start his life in the Ares cabin. Clarisse, the leader of the Ares cabin, walked in to pick him up. "HEY," she shouted. "Which one of you is Harry Sammerson?" Everyone turned their heads to Harry.

Harry looked behind him. "What are we looking at?" he said turning his head to Clarisse. He saw Clarisse, forgot about Heather, and fell in love. He turned to Heather and said "It's over. It's not you, but it's me. I'm sorry I have to leave you." He walked toward Clarisse. "So," he said to Clarisse, "you got a boyfriend?" Clarisse punched him in the gut. "I'm taking that as a sign of love." Clarisse punched him harder.

"We were never together!" Heather shouted at Harry as he left.

"Look at the bright side," Amelia said, "crazy boy doesn't love you anymore."

"You're right," she said, with a wide grin on her face. "This is the best day ever!" She jumped up and down; celebrating then leaned over and gave Todd a hug. Once she calmed down, she said to Todd, "You can let go now." Todd let go stepping back.

"Oh, uh, you were done hugging?" he said while blushing. Heather rolled her eyes as she climbed up her ladder to the top bunk.

* * *

**If you've put two and two together, good for you. Don't spoil it for anyone else. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, good.**


End file.
